Just the two of us
by Harrypotterchick1
Summary: What would happen if Steve and Bucky were orphans. Pre-serum! No slash, just pure friendship.
1. Chapter one

**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading! Me and my good friend, Lylon, came up with this idea. And...yeah, that's basically it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the characters from it. This is just pure fan idea.**

* * *

**Age:11**

**Bucky's POV**

"You'll be quite comfortable here, James." Ms. Hodges said, smiling down at the boy who was trailing quietly behind her. "There are many boys your age who will become best friends with you in no time."

The boy, Bucky, nodded, looking at the floor as though it was a staring contest, eyes locked in position and not blinking once.

"If there is anything wrong with the way the boys are treating you, tell me, alright?" She asked, noting the sound that was unnatural to boys his age; silence. He nodded, still gazing hard at the floor beneath him.

"Good." She nodded, sighing as he made no effort to look up or even open his mouth.

For the first time for the whole trip down the hallway, Bucky looked up as they arrived at a large door, the gold rusting doorknob perfect for the boy's reach. He outstretched his hand and opened the door, the creaking giving an uneasy feeling in his stomach, though it was quickly replaced by curiosity.

The room was full of boys; chasing each other, reading, or playing with one another. Ms. Hodges handed the boy his small suitcase.

"Well, you best be getting settled in, make yourself at home." She smiled, and exited the room.

Bucky looked around the room, feeling the emotion of loneliness stir up inside of his gut. As he watched his new roommates run around and play, a sense of longing filled him. He wanted to make a friend for once. He had to.

Bucky looked at the bed nearby where she promised he would be sleeping in for until how long he would be here, and started emptying his suitcase slowly, not wanting to rush the task and having to face the crowd of boys.

Though as slow as he took, he was soon almost done with unpacking, and soon would have to be compared and sized up by the other boys in the room. H sighed as he reached for the last shirt in his suitcase before pausing, looking up from the pack.

He had heard something, something besides the other obnoxious boys in the room. He listened for a couple of seconds, before turning back to his suitcase, but a second later he heard it again. He glanced out the window near him and looked down.

He saw another small group of boys, this time all of them looking taller, meaner, older. They surrounded a small, skinny boy, whose face was buried in the ground.

Bucky looked out of the window for a few seconds before he knew what he had to do. Ignoring the few faces that looked up and saw him, even one asking "Hey, who are you?", Bucky ran out of the room and outside.

He neared the new boys outside, moving as fast as he could.

"C'mon, Rogers, fight like a man!" One of the boys shouted, the rest laughing as the small, skinny boy stumbled, desperately wanting to get up.

"Aw, c'mon Rogers, give us some fun for once!" The boy yelled again. "We all know what a wimp you are, you don't have to hide it. Maybe beg for mercy, we'll consider it."

"No way." The boy being bullied muttered, and threw a punch at the bully, but failed miserably. But before any of the bullies could advance on the boy, Bucky stood in between it all, trying his luck.

"Pick on someone your own size." Bucky said loudly, hoping he sounded confident enough.

"And who are _you_?" The bully sneered, looking down on Bucky. The bully _was_ about half a head taller than Bucky, but it didn't matter at this point.

"I'm new here, and I know a bully when I see one." Bucky glared at the enemy facing him. "So get out."

"You can't tell us what to do, kid." The boy shouted, but Bucky stayed rooted on the spot of which he stood on.

"Watch me." Bucky growled, glaring harder at the boy. They stared into each other's eye, neither blinking nor taking their eyes off each other, the bully daring Bucky to stare, which he did. Finally, the bully's eyes shifted to the rest of his gang.

"C'mon." He muttered, and all of them strode off, not even taking a glance behind at where the two boys stood.

"Wow, kid, I'm sorry about that." Bucky murmured, looking the boy up and down to make sure he was alright. His nose was slightly bleeding but besides that, he looked pretty much okay.

"Nothing different from the usual." The boy chuckled darkly, a bitter smile appearing on his face. "Anyways, thank you, for…you know…" The boy tilted his head towards the bullies walking away, and Bucky smiled.

"No problem. What's your name, kid?" Bucky asked.

"Steve Rogers. What's yours?"

"James Barnes, but just call me Bucky." Bucky smiled, and Steve returned the favor.

"You're new here?" Steve asked, remembering what Bucky had said before.

"Yeah"

"Then that explains why you helped me." Steve muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I've been here for a _long_ time, Bucky, and everyone feels sympathy towards me on their first night or two." Steve kicked a rock near his feet. "It never lasts."

"Well, I'll be the first." Bucky decided, and Steve looked up. "I won't leave you, Stevie. I'll stay with you, okay?"

"Okay…" Steve smiled softly to himself, and looked back at Bucky. "You know, you aren't so bad, Bucky."

"Thank you, Steve. Neither are you." Bucky laughed, putting an arm around Steve, drawing him closer, and his promise stayed put in his mind. He was going to stay with Steve, no matter what the price of it was. He was going to be with Steve for as long as he could, which he hoped was forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will come soon!**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long :/ ****Thank you for the review from Skywolf24 and the followers and favorites I received! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Age: 11**

**Steve's POV**

It was a summer night at the orphanage, and the sunset was turning a radiant gold with touches of pink on the edges of the clouds. It was such a perfect night; even the orphanage couldn't stay inside.

The kids all went outside, running around and playing. Steve sat on the staircase, watching the kids run and play. He knew his asthma wouldn't be all too happy if he started to run with them, not that any of the kids would include him anyway.

Steve looked up as a figure approached, fearing it was Ms. Hodges. But it was Bucky Barnes; the boy who saved him during that fight.

Bucky smiled. "Hey, Steve. Wanna play tag with the rest of the boys?"

Steve shook his head. "They wouldn't want me."

"_I _want you…" Bucky murmured quietly, his eyes staring hard at the ground at their feet.

"Thanks, Bucky, but I'd rather not." Steve pointed to his throat. "Asthma, remember?"

"Ah, yes, okay." Bucky said, but instead of leaving, sat down next to Steve on the step. Steve showed no emotion, though inside he was grateful. He remembered what Bucky had said two days before, but feared it was a phase, like everyone else.

"Steve? I have to ask you a question…" Bucky said, causing Steve to break out of his train of thought.

"Sure. What is it?" Steve asked, curious by the look of sudden sadness and almost loneliness that appeared on Bucky's face.

"Well…does it ever…" Bucky shook his head quickly. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. What is it, Bucky?" Steve asked sternly. At the sound of his name, Bucky sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

"Does…does it get any easier?" Bucky asked. "Missing you're…parents, I mean…"

Steve understood immediately. He forgot the pain of missing your parents, those countless times you cried yourself to sleep. The familiar feeling of loss and regret filled Steve's mind, burning with the pain it held.

"It depends." Steve said softly, causing Bucky to look up from the ground below. "There will always be a hole in your heart, but…" Steve looked into Bucky's eyes. "You get used to the pain. It's easier when there is someone going through the pain with you. That's how you make friends at orphanages; the two of you are going through the pain together."

"I thought it would be the opposite. You know, keeping to yourself and stuff."

"Well, I wouldn't know, I just assumed that's the way normal friendships work here." Steve looked ahead of him. "But who am I kidding; you can always turn pain into different things. People here usually turn it into anger and hatred, though."

"Well, they're idiots for taking it out on you." Bucky muttered, knowing what Steve was talking about without having to ask. But both were surprised when Steve laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, but it's easier. It's easier to turn that pain against people. And they use me." Steve glared at his shoes, like it was their fault for his past. "Like I'm not going through pain myself, no they just add to it."

"Steve, they're jerks. I'm so sorry you have to deal with them, no one deserves to, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bucky." Steve sighed, the hatred in his eyes vanishing as quickly as it had come. "It's the way I am; I'm an easy target."

"Not any longer." Bucky said, causing Steve to look at Bucky, both making eye contact, staring into each other. They both had a terrible past, both a terrible present, but they both would make sure the other would have a better future, a better tomorrow.

"Thanks, Bucky…" Steve smiled the first real smile that evening. Bucky grinned and pulled Steve close, hugging him tightly. Steve forgot how a hug felt, how it felt to hold someone in your arms. Here was Bucky, going to be his best friend, and Steve already felt as though he had known him for months. Closing his eyes softly, he wrapped his arms around Bucky, as though it was a thank you, a thank you for being the best friend ever, a thank you for being him.

* * *

**A/N: Rate and review. Appreciate it! Love you all, hang in for more! **


End file.
